


Another Fic with the Same Premise

by Quonit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Highschool AU, Ink and Error get stuck in the highschool closet, M/M, but there's a plot twist: no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quonit/pseuds/Quonit
Summary: Ink is a theater kid, Error is a loner, and they get stuck in a high school closet for a while.





	1. Oh yeah! We're stuck here now.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisanerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisanerror/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set-up for the rest of the fanfiction.

Ink was chatting in the hallway with a group of his friends, packing up to go home at the end of the long week. Listening closer, Error picked up that it was probably something about theater, but he couldn't figure out anything more specific than that because of all the chatter from other students.

Error wasn't part of the conversation or even in the group, he was just nearby behind a corner of the hallway watching Ink. He didn't like to think of it as stalking but it was probably something close to it. People-watching is something people do, right? Even if the person you're watching is your crush it's probably still fine. It's not like he had a notepad and was writing down his daily schedule or something.

Ink's group said their goodbyes and went on their way. From what Error had picked up, he was pretty sure they were going to meet up during that weekend to practice lines for a play or something like that.

People were clearing out of school to go home. Ink however stayed and was looking around for something, looking kind of worried. Error saw his eyes change to a slightly tilted green box and an orange half-circle with a blue tear mark inside of it. Ink started walking over to Error's corner of the hallway.

Now, Error had two choices: go and hide somewhere so that Ink couldn't see him, and probably be found and look weird, or he could let himself be seen and ask Ink what he was looking for. The latter was obviously the better choice, but when Ink got closer Error freaked out and started frantically looking for a place to hide.

The hallways were long enough that he couldn't just run away as fast as he could to find another corner, the bathrooms were too far away and the nearby classroom doors were most likely locked. Error took his only chance and ran into the slightly open closet door and closed it.

Once inside, Error turned off the lights and sat in one of the corners farthest from the door. The room was small but bigger than most closets and just had some basic janitor supplies, no bucket with yucky water in it though. The room was pretty dirty and the floor was just concrete.

Error listened for the footsteps outside. He heard some getting closer and walking around the hall- those were probably Ink's footsteps. Soon enough though they disappeared and Error could start thinking of leaving.

The door opens. Error couldn't see who came in. He heard the door slowly being shut and somebody flick on the light

Ink and Error made eye contact.

"What- What are you doing here!?!" Error asked frantically.

"I was just getting some supplies, what are you doing in here?" Ink was also embarrassed but not flustered like Error was.

"Why the hell would you leave your stuff in here??? Just put it in your locker or something instead of a dirty closet!"

Ink crossed his arms and his eyes change to a red circle and a sort of blue arrow. "Fine, I'll admit it: I wasn't here for supplies. What are YOU doing here?"

"I-" Error glitched, and struggled to come up with a good answer, "Same reason as you I guess then!"

Unexpectedly, instead of arguing back demanding information or something, Ink smiled and laughed at that. "Alright alright, it's fair then." Error took a second to process it, then stood up off the floor.

"So... could we leave now?" Error swore he could see something in Ink's head go 'ding'. His eyes turned into an outline of a lightbulb and an exclamation point.

"Oh yeah! We're stuck here now."


	2. You can't teleport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excuses as to why I can't just let them leave.

"Wha- What do you mean we're stuck here?!?" Error stuttered, "I'm supposed to go home! I have stuff planned for the weekend!"

"Calm down!! Look, so the door won't open back up here if it closes itself using its own weight instead of somebody pushing it. If that's the case then only people on the outside can open it, but if we're lucky and the door didn't just lock us in then we could get out!"

"How is that supposed to make me feel better??"

"Oh don't worry. Worst case scenario we could try teleporting. If they stop us from doing that, then I'm sure we'll still be able to get out." Ink just seemed so unfazed by all of this, as if it was a normal thing to have happen to him. "Look, see?" Ink grabbed the handle of the door and tried turning it. "Hmm... actually, give me a second." He squatted down and started looking through his bag. Error was getting pretty upset over the whole ordeal and turned to face the wall.

Door handle noises... creaking from the door... a click... and Ink turned to face Error again. "Alright, so bad news: We're stuck. Good news! I have a lot of food and water in here so we won't starve."

Error growled and turned to face Ink. "This isn't some funny little game thing Ink!!! We could get stuck here for the whole weekend!!!" He tried opening the door himself, but as Ink said, it was locked.

Ink frowned, eyes shifted to a blue tear mark and a green box. "I was just trying to find the positives."

"That isn't going to help us out now. I'm going to try to teleport at least myself out of this place." Error proclaimed. Ink looked kind of worried at that statement but let him carry on.

The skelecreature started building up magic to get a good teleport, and once he got enough, he attempted and- BAM! He hit the wall of the closet and fell onto the floor.

"Are you okay???" Ink asked worriedly.

"Of course I'm not!! I just hit my head on the concrete!"

Ink made a worried sound, kneeled down and examined Error's head. "Okay, you've got one small crack but it should heal fast enough. No pieces fell out or anything. I think I have something in my bag that should help-"

"Fine, just stop holding my head." Ink pulled his hands off and Error turned slightly away.

"Sorry about that!" Ink reached over for his bag that was near the door and started sifting through it again. "Sorry, you can't teleport. They put magic barriers around the school while nobody is there for security or something." He pulled out some medical tape from his bag and put a small piece on the crack.

"Why are you smiling?" Error grumpily asked.

"I thought you looked cute with the tape on."

Error blushed, "Yeah- well- you're face is dumb!!"

"Likewise to you!" Ink laughed. Error blushed more and just curled himself in a ball facing away from Ink so that he couldn't see him. Ink thought it was cute but somehow refrained from commenting.

"So, now that we're gonna be stuck here together, what do you want to do?


	3. Introduce yourself

Error didn't respond, so Ink just continues. "Well first things first, we should probably introduce ourselves."

Error had a mental double take. Of course, Ink had no idea who he was, he intentionally hid from him and if anything Ink knew of him as 'that weird stalker guy'.

"So! I'm Ink, but you already knew that. What's your name?"

Oh, so he did know that he already knew who he was. Great.

Error turned around to face Ink better. "I'm Error..."

"Huh! Okay, fun name. So I guess I'll tell you more about myself now. I'm basically one of those art-kids you see in bad movie's 'n stuff, except instead of also being a quiet introverted one I hang out with lots of people and like doing theater and going to the movies and stuff. What about you?"

It had occurred to Error that he in fact already knew all of that. Maybe he was a stalker.

"Well uh- I'm Error."

"Well yeah, you already told me that."

"Stop being annoying!!!"

Ink laughed, "So I guess you want me to stop being so cute as well?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Error covered his now completely-covered-in-blush face with his scarf.

"Okay- okay- I'll stop!!!" Ink tried between laughs, "It's just funny to be able to fluster people like this-"

"Just shut up while I'm trying to talk!"

Ink finished off the rest of his laughs and settled down to being quiet again so that Error could speak.

"I... I don't really do any acting or anything like that... I don't like being around lots of people for too long-"

"So you're introverted?"

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"Alright Alright... So I guess you got yourself a temper too?"

"I guess??? Why can't you just be quiet!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!!" Ink was smiling and holding his hands in a self-defense position. Why did Error like this idiot again?

"So AS I WAS SAYING..." He racked his brain trying to think of more to say. "I guess I'm sort of interested in programming stuff. I kind of have to be in order to take care of myself."

"Yeah I was gonna ask about the glitches, but I thought it would be rude."

"It is rude, unless I bring it up first." Error answered, "I don't really know why I have them, but I know they hurt when there is a lot of them so I had to figure out how to prevent it from doing that. Usually, now they only appear when I'm overwhelmed."

"Oh! So that's why you don't like being around people?"

"Yes, especially loud annoying people who won't stop asking questions."

Ink nodded. "Mhm mhm. Man, they really do sound annoying, it's a wonder how you'd ever find somebody like that so attractive."

"Do you ever find yourself annoying?"

"Yeah, but I blame it on my head. I think a lot."

"Could you get your brain to shut up?"

"Tried a lot, I can't. Noy even when I'm sleeping. Makes for some cool dreams though." Ink thought back to some of his more interesting dreams. "I once asked a friend about them but he said that he didn't have anything to do with actual dreams, so I never was able to get it fixed.

"Hmp." Error couldn't relate to that kind of thinking. His own head was pretty quiet and he never thought of it as a separate entity.

"I guess we just think differently? It's more interesting to have more than one kind of person around. It's fun that way."


	4. Totally not an undressing sequence

Ink shifted closer to Error's spot on the floor and pointed to the jacket he had on. "That thing looks nice, where did you get it?"

"I don't know, where do you get your clothes?" Error scooted more into his corner, away from Ink.

"I usually get them as hand-me-downs from friends, Goodwill, or attach old clothing together with new ones." Error didn't actually expect a legitimate response to his question. "When I get clothing attached to each other though, I have my friend who can sow help me on it. I can't do it myself."

Looking closer at Ink's outfit, once you knew that some pieces had been stitched on, it was easy to spot. His shirt was half light brown and the other half was a light blue, which was stitched on from another shirt. His scarf was probably handmade, and the skirt he had on was brown with some darker brown pieces on it.

"With how artsy you are I figured you'd know how to." Error finally said.

"Do you?"

Error mumbled a response, "I mean, kinda..."

IMMEDIATELY, Ink's eyes both changed into stars and he started poking and prodding at different bits of Error's outfit. Definitely, a more hands-on approach than Error's was. Normally, Error would push off somebody looking at his craftsmanship, but since it was his crush...

Ink took off Error's scarf.

"Hey! Don't touch tha-"

"You're scarf has a gradient too??"

"Yes but-"

Ink pulled off his own scarf and pointed at his own color change. "This is the scarf my friend made for me! These both look amazing right?"

"I mean, a gradient isn't that hard to do. You just need to get the right thread-"

"Okay FINE maybe but it still looks cool. Could I get a better look at your jacket?"

"I mean sure but- wait what?" Ink took off Error's jacket and was looking it over. "Hey, I didn't say you could take that!!"

"Yeah, you did. Ohhh this one looks super nice!! This one also has a gradient but it's better and it has pockets and- hey look the inside is a different color! It's so soft!"

Error sat in a corner flustered while Ink raved about this spectacular jacket.

"If you wouldn't be so uncomfortable I might've asked for some of your other clothes." Well, that was probably the flirtiest way he could've phrased that... wait a second-

"Shut up!!!" Error wanted to hide in a hole for the rest of his life. Ink just laughed at him.

"Oh don't worry Error! I can show you some of mine too~"

"Shut uuuuuppppp"

"I also have some spares in my backpack you could use while I look over some of your other clothes."

"I am NOT undressing with you here."

"Aw come on! I'll look at a different wall while you change!" And Error thought HE was a pervert.

"Maybe but it's still really weird!"

"Not for me!"

"HOW can you SAY something like that with such confidence! What is wrong with you??"

"A lot of things!" Ink was still beaming. He probably thought this was really amusing.

Error gave up. "Fine, give me one of your spares." He sounded very unhappy about this. Ink, on the other hand, was very pleased about winning and tossed him a shirt from his bag. Error took it and looked it over. It was a white shirt that looked like it had been drawn on with a black sharpie. The drawing was of a stickman with a smiley face. Looked way too amateur to be Ink's art, so he could only guess whos it was.

"You can put that on. I promise I won't look."

"Saying it like that makes it sound like you will."

"So saying I won't it just another way of saying I will?"

"N-no! Just when you say it like that it sounds like 'oh I promise I won't look' it makes you sound suspicious!

"Dude, just put on the shirt already!"

Error grumbled but complied. He huddled into his corner and frequently looked behind him to check if Ink had turned his head or something. Thankfully Error didn't see him peek, but he still didn't trust Ink enough to have not looked. The idea was sort of hot but not today?? Why the hell did Error even think that? Gross.

Error threw the shirt he used to be wearing at Ink. "Here, now you can look at it. Pervert."

Ink started happily humming while looking through Error's shirt. Usual comments on how soft it was and how many different colors it had and blah blah blah.

"Hey Error?"

"What do want?"

"Could I look at your pants?"

"NO!!!"


	5. Go to Sleep

"I think it's late."

"How would you tell?"

"I have a watch.

"Theeeeen why would you just think what time it was?"

Error groaned at Ink. Typically annoying as always. "I don't know. Maybe the watch and my internal clock are both wrong." Ink and Error had been stuck in there for at least a few hours, and Error hadn't been able to find any other good ideas on how to get out, and he still wasn't very keen on staying here with his apparently perverted crush. Good news though is that they weren't bored to death. Ink was pretty content with his sketchbook and Error had a few fiddly things he could work at.

"So what time is it?" Ink asked,

Error checked his watch again. "Almost 10."

"Huh, later than I thought." Ink put his sketchbook and his probably-thirty-or-so pencils away into his bag.

"Do you want your shirt back?" Ink asked. Error realized he still had on the shirt Ink gave him, and blushed a bit.

"Uh- No, it's fine. This shirt's better for sleeping anyway." and Error was too embarrassed to want to undress again. Ink nodded and pulled a blanket out of his bag. Error grabbed it, then had to pause to question how the hell Ink managed that.

"How..."

"Just one of my many mysteries!"

"...okay."

Error probably wasn't going to get any answers out of him tonight.

Error laid down with the blanket on top of him and used his hands as a pillow, being careful not to touch the hurt spot on his head. It was hard to find a comfortable position, but Ink was using his arm instead and seemed to have no trouble.

"Hey Ink...?"

"What?"

"Didn't you have any plans for the weekend?"

"I probably did, but now all my plans are with you."

"Don't you want to leave the closet?"

"Sure, I guess."

Still no answers. Error tried to position himself like Ink and sleep. As he was drifting off he kept thinking about all the things he wanted to do with his weekend... what Ink might've done with his own weekend... why... why wasn't Ink more upset over this? He knew Ink was an energetic guy and probably would've had lots of plans... it just didn't make sense why he'd be fine dropping those plans... unless... nah, the crush was one-sided. Ink pry talked to everybody like that.

He should just go to sleep.


	6. I assume you watched me while I slept?

Ink woke up first.

He took off his blanket and had it disappear into his bag. He took out his sketchbook and a pencil.

As quietly as he could (even though he wasn't that worried about it), he scootched himself closer to Error. Then, he started drawing him. Error obviously took off his glasses when he slept, but it was kind of a shame. He looked cuter with them on in Ink's opinion. It wasn't a huge loss though, he still looked nice enough on his own.

Error also still had on the shirt Ink gave him. The one with the stick figure Cross drew as a sort of joke. Ink was drawing a really nice looking character and Cross wanted to participate. That was cute!

And so was Error- in Ink's drawing at least. Error hadn't gotten up or even really MOVED at all so Ink was able to spend a lot of time getting the position right and putting in a lot of details.

Yeah, he was cute in real life too Ink guessed.

He started pencil shading. He had some pens but he thought that using them to outline some drawings just ruined the feel of it. Not using them and just coloring with a pencil could look really nice.

Error rolled over and grumbled something.

"Morning sleepy-head!"

"Don't... give me stupid pet names." Error grumbled sleepily.

"Fine glitchy. I got some food in my bag we could eat if you're hungry."

Error slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He registered his surroundings and put on his glasses to double check. Then he settled on eye-contact with Ink, who had a sun and a cyan diamond for eyes at the moment.

"...You mean we're still in the closet?"

"Well, it's not like I have a magic solution to get out yet."

Error groaned. "Couldn't we just break the lock or something...?"

"And have the school make us pay for a new one?"

"We could sue them for traumatizing their students."

Ink smiled at that silly idea. "Do you want any food?"

"Sure."

Ink pulled out a fruit-bar and handed it to Error, then grabbed one of his own.

Error spotted Ink's sketchbook and looked at the drawing. It looked really... really nice. Error had seen some of Ink's sketches from afar, nothing up close though. And nothing this detailed and beautiful.

"So I assume you watched me while I slept?"

"Was I not supposed to?"

"Well, I don't think I could've expected anything different."

"Do you like my drawing?"

Error looked at the picture again, giving it some more thought. "Yeah, it's cute."

Error was smiling. Ink liked that.


	7. Stop arguing you idiots

The closet was... boring.

Usually, Error could keep entertained by playing cats cradle, fiddling with random things he found in his bag, or walking around the room and examining things, but it couldn't keep him content forever.

Having another person in there helped out, but often he failed to come up with anything to say and felt too embarrassed to say something he actually wanted to sometimes. Even if the person in the closet with him was one of his brothers or a drug dealer, he wouldn't want to spend the whole weekend here.

"Ink?"

The artist peered over his sketchbook and made eye contact with Error. "Hm?"

"Don't you want to get out of the closet?"

The artist thought for a moment. "I'm fine."

"So you don't want to get out??"

"I think you're good enough company to keep me happy."

Despite the flustering comment that would usually stop Error in his tracks, he continued. "But- don't you have plans or something? It's a whole weekend! There's no way anybody would be fine staying here all weekend!"

Ink frowned, and his eyes turned into blue and green lines. "Do you not want to be around me?"

"That's not the proble-"

"I know the closet is a bit much but..."

Error did a mental double-take. "...what do you mean by that?"

"Well I and my last boyfriend just broke up, and-"

"WHAT?" Error didn't even take a moment to process that and just went directly into speaking, "And so you're cramming RANDOM PEOPLE you barely even know into closets to see which ones would date you???"

"No, that's not what I meant." Ink tried to defend himself.

Error was already glitching a lot. He didn't know what kind of relationship Ink had before, or who it was, but there was almost nobody who would be happy with somebody breaking up and immediately picking up someone new. And Error didn't just want to be a band-aid who was just dating somebody because they missed their old relationship. Ink said that that wasn't it but the ideas scared him nonetheless.

His eyes were covered with errors, and he couldn't see well with those.

"...are you okay?" Ink asked. He hadn't seen Error with that many glitches, maybe one or two small ones normally, and maybe just some more when he was flustered, but this amount was scary. Didn't he say they hurt?

Error tried his best to calm himself down. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sat back in his corner and turned away from Ink.

"...Would it help if I explained more...?" Ink looked upset.

"No."


	8. Wanna talk?

Error took a while to calm down. The glitches were no longer a big problem, and he didn't feel very upset now. He'd rather believe Ink instead of overreacting over something that didn't even exist.

Ink spoke. "Do you wanna talk?"

"Fine."

Ink was slightly relieved. "Okay, so uh- The specific person I broke up with- so it wouldn't be a big deal if I started dating you."

"Oh really?" Error looked at Ink with a raised eyebrow.

"After we broke up he left me for somebody else."

"How does that make it any better?? You're probably mad at him for that and are just trying to get back at him!"

"No- that isn't- that's not it!" Ink was trying to defend himself- he even had a shield for one of his eyelights. "We're not mad at each other- the entire reason we dated was that we wanted to see if we'd work as a couple since we were already good friends! But it just got uncomfortable and he wanted to leave, and we were both going to go back to being friends anyways and there's no hard feelings or anything! I promise!"

Error was still a little skeptical, "If there are no hard feelings then it seems a bit rash to go and try to go after somebody else immediately after."

"Well- I mean- I knew you already liked me, and I don't know! I don't think that much if you couldn't tell, I thought since you seemed interested I could try it out since I wasn't in a relationship anymore."

"Wait- what?!?" OH, so he did know! And he knew the whole time! "I- I thought you- I thought you didn't see me or-" He was acting like a fool stuttering so much.

"Oh- don't worry! It's fine! I was kinda flattered if anything."

To be dramatic, Error wanted to die right now. Or scream. Or LEAVE THE CLOSET and hide in his room. "Gahhh I'm sorry!" He hid his face in his scarf and tried his best not to scream.

Ink smiled, both at Error being cute and that he didn't hate him. "Soooo do you want to be my boyfriend?" Ink asked to mess with Error a bit more and to get an actual answer.

"Fine..." Error mumbled in his scarf.

Victory!

Ink kissed Error. For a moment, Error didn't even register it since he was spacing out from having just been asked to date him and accepting. Once Error caught up to what was going on though, he didn't protest. He actually liked it-

Ink tried to pry Error's mouth open, and he let him in. Error got a taste of him, and IMMEDIATELY pulled him out. "What the fuck??"

Ink looked confused and disoriented. "What?"

"Why do you taste like Skittles????"

When the question finally hit Ink, he started laughing. "Oh- yeah!" he tried between the laughs, "I forgot to tell you about that! It's- It's just what my medicine tastes like!" Well, that sprung up more questions than it answered.

"Why does your medicine taste like Skittles???"

 


	9. Tell me about yourself

Ink could barely give him an answer. "Well, you know their slogan is like- 'Skittles: Taste the Rainbow'?"

"I guess??"

"Well, the medicine is basically the rainbow."

"That makes no fucking sense."

"I know!!" Ink was still laughing. What the hell what was he talking about??

"What kind of psycho meds are you taking anyways?? I've never heard of a medication that would give you a side effect of your mouth tasting like Skittles."

"Well they are really special medicine, it's really rare so of course you haven't heard of it."

"What does it even do??"

"Those are questions for later."

Error understood privacy enough to leave it alone, but it still confused him how medication could have skittle-related side effects.

"And as you said, I barely even know you. Once we get to know each other more though I can tell you more." Oh, look Ink also understood stranger danger too- Oh wait. "How 'bout you tell me more about yourself?"

"Fine... Let me think..."

"I know you don't do art, but I know you can knit or whatever. Do you play anything?"

"No, not really."

"What do you do aside from knitting?"

"Well, I guess I program?" Error thought back to his glitches. He didn't have any that hurt right now. That was good.

"Oh yeah! I remember you telling me that. So what sort of programs do you do?"

"I don't really do it for fun, and most of the coding I do isn't for making games or anything. It has more to do with the glitches I get."

"Yeah?" Ink had a star and a blue swirl as his eyelights right now.

"When I'm overwhelmed, a bunch appear and they hurt. I program to try to get them to not appear as much."

"So you code yourself? Why do you need glasses if you can do that?"

"I don't-" Error grunted, "I don't code myself, It's... complicated. I guess the simplest way to explain it is that I only can code the glitches. And I need glasses because when trying to code something in my eyes I hurt them. One more-so than the other. I use glasses for it."

Ink hummed. "Alright, that makes sense. It's not much weirder than myself or any of my other friends. You should meet them!"

Error had seen most of Ink's friends. There was the one with the crown... the one with the emo jacket... some of Error's own friends... and maybe a few others. There were more than didn't talk to the group as much but they were still there sometimes. It was pretty sizable, and since he was already friends with a few of them it pry wouldn't be too hard to be accepted.

Ink pulled out his sketchbook, and Error sat beside him, "So you're gonna start drawing now?" Ink nodded and started sketching a few people he knew. Error sat his head on Ink's shoulder and watched.

 


	10. Faux sadness

At some point, Ink and Error got hungry and started eating some snacks. Error looked at his watch, 2:46. He was supposed to watch a movie with his little brother right about now...

Ink caught Error looking sad. "What is it?"

"I still want to leave. I like being with you and all, I just don't like it here."

"Yeah, I'd much rather we were on an actual date."

"I wish I was at home..."

Ink hummed, "Don't you have a phone?"

"I checked yesterday, I don't have it with me. If I did I would've called someone to get us out already."

"Oh well, I guess." Ink went back to eating his snack. Error got a little bit irritated by Ink's less than caring response.

"So I guess you couldn't care less if I found a way out of here or not?"

"Hey!" Ink fired back, "That's not what I said. I just don't think there's anything we can do about it and it's not worth getting upset over."

"I just didn't want to spend my whole weekend here!"

"Well you do know, the longer two lovers stay together in a closet the more interesting things get." Ink winked- as a complete joke I might add.

"Oh- shut up!! You make it sound like you locked us in here intentionally so that you could- so that you could do something like that with me!"

Ink frowned, and his eyes turned into a downward facing blue arrow and a green half-circle that didn't have its top half.

"Why are you frowning? It's not like I meant it-" Oh, so did Ink actually... So he actually did.

"It's not like I did it for that reason!"

"Oh my god."

"No- wait!"

"Did you PLAN this???"

"No- I just-"

"What the HELL!?"

Ink started tearing up. "It's not what you think-"

"That's what people say when it's EXACTLY what they think! From what it looks like to me, you broke up with your boyfriend, decided you wanted somebody to replace him, and then planned to get you and whoever your victim was inside of a closet so that you could manipulate them into letting you fuck them!!" Error was glitching more than he should.

"That's not what happened!!"

"Just shut up!" Error turned away and sat to face his corner. He needed to calm down. Ink was crying. Great, so Error was wrong and just broke one of his favorite person's hearts. What was wrong with him? Why was he such an asshole? Why couldn't he just apologize? Of course, he wasn't right. Just because of those small bits of circumstantial evidence Error just HAD to be a bully again.

Error started crying as well, but he tried to be as quiet as he could so that he couldn't be heard.

 


	11. A chapter without words

Ink cried a lot.

It took him a while, but he finally stopped. Ink did trap them in the closet intentionally, but he didn't think about how long they'd be stuck there or that him having all of this living stuff like blankets and food or him having just broken up would end up making him look bad.

Error hated him now, Ink was sure of it. And Ink even liked him! Maybe he didn't hate him now for locking them in there, but he definitely hated him now for making him so uncomfortable by crying.

Ink wanted to explain himself, but he didn't want to look at Error or move from the curled up position he was in. If he did, Error might see him and get mad at him again. Only a few hours together and it already looked like their relationship was over, huh? Disappointing.

Reluctantly, he grabbed for his sketchbook and tried drawing in it. Drawing usually made him feel better.

He drew some squiggles and squares and other abstract shapes. He drew some plants too. Instead of making a lot of little drawings, he worked on finishing and pencil-shading the things he'd already drawn. This helped distract his own head from making him feel bad again.

In his peripheral vision, Ink's unfinished snack was slid next to him with a note attached to it. He took it.

The handwriting on the note wasn't the clearest, but it wasn't illegible. 'Im sorry. Do you want to talk? -Error' Ink sniffed. So he didn't hate him?

Ink didn't want to rip out a piece of his sketchbook, so he pulled out a school notebook instead. Once he finished writing the note, he slid it over to Error.

He heard some shuffling, and Error sat next to Ink. He didn't make eye contact though. He looked sad. Neither of them wanted to talk, but this would be okay.

 


	12. And he thought he was the weird one

For a while, they sat there in silence and were happy. Ink started showing Error the drawings he did, and they started having some small conversations. None of them had to do with anything really, but that was fine. They were able to put their argument in the back of their minds and be happy.

At some point, they stopped talking and Error was just watching Ink draw.

"Hey Error?"

"Hm?"

"We can't get out," Ink stated, "could we at least not cry about it while we're stuck here?"

"Sure." Error agreed. "I'm tired of crying."

Ink smiled.

"So Error, do you want to make out?"

"Your Skittle mouth weirds me out too much."

"You'll get used to it. Ink pressed Error against the wall and started kissing him. Error kissed him back.

\---

Ink and Error pulled away from each other, short on breath.

"Heh, was that good?" Ink was way too confident in this sort of thing.

"Shut up..."

"Sorry- heh." Ink cringed a bit inside from himself. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Just don't mention it again."

"At least you're stuck here with your boyfriend?"

Error hid his face in his scarf. "Just shut up already!!!" Ink laughed and hugged Error, sort of cradling him.

"It's okay, I love you too." Error blushed harder than he already was somehow. Ink was holding him and was somehow still flirting with him. Ink kissed him on the forehead and started cuddling Error.

Ink picked up Error's wrist to look at his watch. 7:54.

"Hey Error, do you want something to eat yet?"

He nodded, still feeling too embarrassed to actually say anything. Ink pulled his backpack over and pulled out some food. Error tried to think of things that weren't making out with Ink. Um... here's one: How the hell did Ink have so much food in his bag? How did he fit a blanket in there? How did he manage to fit in all of his school stuff and art supplies with all of that in there?

Ink broke off a small piece of a pop tart he was holding and held it in front of Error. Error was too busy thinking of the mysteries of Ink's bag to notice.

"Open wide!"

He flinched, suddenly realizing his surroundings, and started moaning into his scarf again. "Don't do that!!!"

Ink started laughing. "It was a joke!! it was a joke!!!" Ink took one of Error's hands and placed the pop tart piece in it. "Here, you can eat it, free of charge. Offer still up though~"

Error screamed into his scarf more before reluctantly taking the probably-poisoned pop tart piece and eating it. "Just don't do that again. It makes me embarrassed."

"Oh come on Error, there isn't anyone near us who could hear. If you're comfortable making out with me than a few jokes shouldn't do much." Ink looked at Error's face but Error broke off the eye contact and frowned.

"Do you like to fluster everyone you date, or just me?"

"It depends on how easy it is, and how cute I think they look~" Ink put a hand on Error's scarf and pulled him close to his face, and then started laughing. "You for one, are both." Error looked away again, flustered.

"I'm just not very used to your kind of personality at all... Could I have more poptart?"

Ink pulled off another piece of the one he was holding. "You still sure you don't want me to feed it to you?"

"Yes, I'm sure!!!" Error tried his best to snatch the poptart from Ink, but being on his lap made him short and unable to reach it when Ink pulled his arm up.

"Aw c'mon, it'd be cute!" Ink said, "I promise I won't make fun of you or anything!"

Error screamed to himself internally before giving up. "Fine, since it's the only way I can eat apparently." Ink smiled, victorious.

Still reluctant, Error opened his mouth so that he could eat something that he apparently had no other way to eat. Ink placed the piece he had broken off in Error's mouth. He grumpily ate it, not liking the situation.

"I don't think this is something normal couples do," Error complained.

"Nope, not really." Ink confirmed, and put another piece in Error's mouth. "You're the first person I was able to convince to do it with me though."

"You're weird..."

"You can break up at any time y'know!"

"...hmph." And Error thought he was the weird one.


	13. Waffles

Ink and Error finished their snacks and had some fun small talk. At some point around 10:30 they started preparing to go to sleep. Ink pulled a pretty huge blanket out of his backpack, as well as two pillows. "Here!"

"How the hell..." Maybe Ink just had an infinite stockpile in his bag. Infinite space maybe? "...Whatever just give me them." He wanted to go to sleep more than he wanted to get vague answers about Ink's weird backpack. Ink threw the sleeping stuff at Error and sat next to Error with a sketchbook.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Error asked.

"Maybe in a bit, but I wanna draw right now."

"Fine, just don't be loud."

\--

Error woke up with Ink's smiling face in front of his own.

"Hey look! You're finally up!"

Error groaned and rolled over.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I want to sleep..."

"Aw c'mon, just tell me what you want to eat!"

"I want waffles, but I'm stuck in a closet."

Ink threw a waffle at Error's face. Error took it and started eating it before questioning what the hell just happened, where did Ink find a waffle. "How does your bag hold this much stuff?"

"Because it does."

"Why did you put this much food in it?"

"Well I didn't really- emergencies, I guess." Ink half-lied. It wasn't wrong though?

"Then why would you stuff in a blanket too if it was just for emergencies?"

"You never know what kind of stuff may happen!"

"I hate to say it, but it reeeallly seems like you planned this..."

Ink rolled his eyes and pulled out another waffle for himself. "Foodstuff, drawing stuff, and sleeping stuff is the only things I need to survive. It doesn't matter where I'm stranded, if I have those, I'm fine."

Error gave up and just started eating his waffles again. Still wouldn't have made sense to have two blankets and two pillows in there, but with how scatterbrained Ink appeared to be he probably figured that he'd lose one pair or something. Even though it still made no sense how he fit it all in there, but whatever. He didn't want to argue about it.


	14. Eyes

"So Error," Ink started. After breakfast Ink had gone to draw and Error took a nap before getting up again to eat more mysterious waffles. "What did you mean by programming glitches?"

"Be more specific."

"You said something about how your glitches hurt so you code them or something."

Error recalled the conversation. "Oh yeah, basically I have a bunch of code on me and the glitches are a part of it."

That didn't answer any questions. "How do you even access it? Do you have to plug yourself into a computer or something?"

"No, weirdo." Error would've thought that comment was really stupid, but thinking back to other things he heard about the programming, it wasn't the weirdest one. "I can tell you about what I can change."

"What can you change then?"

"Well, they used to pop up randomly, or when somebody touched me, or when I'm overwhelmed. They hurt a lot. I couldn't get rid of all of them but I was able to get rid of the random ones and the touchy ones."

"Why can't you just get rid of all of them?" Ink wondered, "If you're able to change them that much then you should be able to change more, right?"

Error sighed. "No... the code I have is really bad, I can't mess with it too much or else I 'crash' or something else bad happens to it. Like what happened to my eyes."'

Ink frowned, and his eyes turn into a bright blue diamond and a smaller purple diamond. "Did that happen when you were trying to get the errors out?"

"Nah, it's a lot stupider than that. I was trying to make them change shape."

"You can change your eye shape too?"

"Theoretically, but I don't want to go blind." Error remembered back to Ink's own eyes, "How do you change yours anyway?"

"It's a side effect of my meds."

"The one that tastes like Skittles?"

"Yeah! That one. It had a lot of weird side-effects, but none of them seem to be particularly harmful."

Error looked at Ink confusedly. "What is that medication even for?"

"Stuff."

"Oh, okay, informative. Sorry for bringing it up then."

"Sorry, it's hard to explain. And I've only known you for two days anyway!"

"Weird you'd choose me as a boyfriend then."

Ink didn't answer back and just went back to sketching. Error felt mean about trying to make Ink talk about something he didn't want to but just went to fiddling with string instead of apologizing.


	15. We have friends

Ink stopped sketching and put his sketchbook into his bag. "Hey, Error?" He asked, "Do you have any friends?"

That was a rude way to say it. "Well yeah, of course, I do. What about it?"

"I got bored of sitting here doing nothing, so I wanted to find something to talk about." And also maybe prove his innocence without just bringing it up out of the blue.

Error thought back to the group that he usually saw Ink hanging out with. "Don't you have your own friends you can talk about?"

"Oh yeah, I got a bunch! I already know who all of them are though, so maybe you could talk about your own?"

"I mean... I guess I have my brothers and the other guy who taught me how to knit. I'm not as social as you are."

Ink's eyes turned into a blue and pink star. "I don't have any siblings! How many do you have? Are you the oldest? What's the age difference? Could I meet them?"

"Um..." Error processed the many several questions Ink just dropped on him. "I have two brothers, I'm the middle child, we're not that far in age... My big brother's a year older than me and my little brother is almost my age. I see him talking to you a bunch so you already know him, and my older brother would be fine meeting up with you if you don't know him already."

"What!! Who's your little brother?"

"Fresh, but he's pretty secretive so you wouldn't have figured it out just from him." Despite how Fresh talked, he was one of those guys who were like 'you can't know anything about me but my name'.

Ink giggled, "You're right, I never would have guessed you two were related... What about your older brother? And what about that other friend you mentioned? Would I know him too?"

"My older brother doesn't go here, but his name's Geno if you recognize it. And my other friend is Blue. You hang out with him a lot more than I do."

"I wouldn't have ever thought you knew any of my friends, especially the ones I talk with so often!"

"I actually found you through them- I um, I don't think any of them know that... I liked you, though." He stuttered out, "What about your friends?"

"Aww, you don't have to change the subject so soon~" Ink leaned forward and gave Error a little pack. "I've got a lot of friends, so I'll start off with the ones I'm closer too." Error was still sitting there in a corner flustered, so he didn't try to add anything.

"You said you knew Blue, he's one of my close friends. Dream is another close one I bring along a lot."

"He's the one with the crown thing, right?"

"Right!" Ink confirmed. "He's really nice, and we've been friends for a long time. We tried dating for a bit but... Well, I already told you about that!" Ink tried at a smooth transition.

"Oh, so he's the ex you talked about?"

"Yeah, we sort of lost interest in each other romantically and Dream left to go date one of the newer guys in the group, so we broke it off." Ink  _winks_. "But all that means now is that I'm allowed to kiss you!"

Error shuffled uncomfortably. "As long as you're both happy, I guess..." He didn't want to bring up this topic again. "I just don't feel very comfortable with the idea of you using me as just somebody to make you feel better because you miss your last relationship..."

"I promise you that isn't it. I just didn't think it was weird." Ink gave Error a hug, "I'm sorry about having you worry about something like that."

Error hugged Ink back, and then let him go.

"So..." Error tried, "You were talking about your friends or something?"

"Yeah! I was talking about Dream's new boyfriend. He's a lot newer to the group. He's pretty quiet and wears a lot of black and white and giant hoods because he's an edgy nerd."

"Cross?"

"How did you know??"

"He's another person I've talked to sometimes." They weren't really friends, but they did know each other through some specific circumstances. Error got the feeling the guy didn't like him that much, but that was just how he acted towards everyone so it was hard to tell.

"Alright! I didn't think you'd two would know each other, but then again I didn't think you would've known any of my friends... back on him and Dream though, they're a really cute couple. It's only been going on for a week or so though, so I can't make any real statements on it yet. They seem pretty happy though!"

"Well good for him."

"Dream also has a brother, and he's like, the complete opposite of Dream. Total bitch. Dream says it's a phase but it's been going on for, what, eight years? He's not really one of our friends but I include him on outings sometimes anyways."

"So what's his name?"

"Nightmare, because that's edgy enough."

"Oooohhhh!" Error knew the name, and when he thought about it, it should've been obvious to him that his brother was Dream. During the time that Error was around him, he heard him mutter things about him, but he'd never talk about it.

"What, do you know him too??"

"Yeah, he has a mini gang of some students and I had the pleasure of following them around for a bit. They don't actually really do anything, they just go to bars and other stuff to talk about all of the evil stuff they're going to do. It's how I met Cross as well."

"Man, Cross was with them for a while? At least he figured out how to leave, hope he's doing okay."

"I'm also pretty sure Nightmare has a boyfriend. Never would've been able to tell if somebody hadn't told me 'cause they're so casual about it."

Ink laughed at that idea, "Do you know the name of the guy he's with?"

"Nah, can't remember his name."

"Aww, that's too bad. I really wanted to poke fun of Nightmare for it."

"Wouldn't you die?"

"I've been in worse situations. And his reaction would be well worth whatever I break." Ink was way too confident, in Error's opinion at least.

There were a few moments of silence, and instead of being a normal person and just finding something else to talk about, Ink kissed Error.

"Can't we just have a normal conversation??" Error complained, Ink was apparently deaf to the question and just kept kissing him.


	16. Yes I did cut out from a makeout scene again

Ink and Error made out, and after they finished they cuddled for a while, then had some pretty meaningless conversation. The time was now 5:43.

"Could we eat?" Error asked. Ink pulled out some snacks from his bag and laid them out on the ground. Error grabbed a pack of fruit snacks and Ink grabbed some Skittles. Error wondered for a moment if the Skittles were secretly his medicine, but dismissed the thought.

"So Error, when we get out of here, how much am I allowed to tell my friends?"

Error finished the piece of his snack he was eating, "Huh, I didn't think you'd be the considerate type. To answer your question though... I guess you can tell them about anything, just not the making out parts or other stuff like that."

"Aww, but those are the best parts! But fine, if you say so." Ink went back to munching on his Skittles, and the rest of their dinner-snack passed pretty quietly. As did the rest of the day. At about 10:00 Error started dozing off, but Ink stayed up longer drawing until he too fell asleep next to Error.

\---

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"any kids in here?"

Ink and Error woke up abruptly to the loud knocking. 6:04 AM, about two and a half hours before school started. Ink was able to piece together that a member of the staff or something like that had found them.

"Yeah, we're in here!" Ink yelled back.

"do you two need a minute before i let you guys out?"

"NO." Error caught up to the situation as well, but it was extremely early and he was grumpy.

The man on the other side of the door opened it and revealed himself to be the janitor. Kinda small and round. "hey kids, could i get your names?"

"I'm Ink, he's Error." Ink had stood up and was holding Error's wrist. The janitor wrote something in his notepad.

"do you two need the day off? i've seen that spending a whole weekend in there can get pretty traumatizing for some." Ink nodded, and the janitor wrote another thing down in his notepad and tore out the paper. "put this on the office desk for me, would you?"

Ink took the paper from him. "Thanks." He pulled up Error's arm and he reluctantly stood up, and they both walked to the office and put the paper on the desk.

"So your house or mine?" Ink joked. Error pulled away from Ink's arm.

"I wanna go home. I'm too tired for this."

"Could I have your number at least?"

"Fine, but wait until noon to call." Error kneeled down and ripped out a piece of his own notebook to write his number on. Ink did the same with one of his notebooks.

They traded numbers and then left to go home for the day.


End file.
